Can't Stay Here
by popingticktokk
Summary: A original story of boy meets girl, and other girl, and conflict with another girl, will john ever be satisfied by his life? or will he forever be deprived by it? a high school story set in modern age, please enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Can't stay here**

_**Chapter 1: Oblivion High**_

"Ugh, what happened?" He looked around to find a white figure appear before him. "John, you are dead." "WHAT!" "You have died and now you need to get up for school." "Wait, what?" "JOHN GET UP!"

John woke up to his mother yelling at him to get up. He instantly flinched, causing him to fall off his bed in a tangled web of his own sheets. "HELP HELP HEL- oh, it was only a dream." John took the sheets off of him. "Weird dream" "JOHN!" Get ready for school", "OK MOM".

After John took his shower and got dressed in a white fitted shirt with dark blue stars on it and a pair of light blue jeans with a rip on the left knee, he ran downstairs and noticed in the hallway mirror there was some white thing in his dark, blond, strait hair where it covered his left, dark brown eye. He walked to the small breakfast cabinet and took out some trix and made himself some cereal. He took it with him to his laptop on his couch and checked his email.

"Hmmm new one from Beat: YOOOOOOO! John c u at the bus stop in the morning, tom is first day of school as juniors :D" "Ok cool" John thought as he put on his black and white nike sneakers. John took his messenger bag and was about to walk out the door when his mother called out. "Ok, I'm coming back from work at four today and your father is working till 5." "Ok mom bye" HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!" OKAY MOM!" John walked down 6 blocks past the local library to the bus stop.

"HEY, YOOOOO, JOHN!" "Hey man, u know its way too damn early to yell and why are u always here before me?" "Umm let's see cauuuuse u sleep too late even though u live 6 blocks away and I live 10 oh I did I forget cause you are also lazy" "….shut up" They both laughed, Beat has been Johns best friend since 2nd grade. He was a friendly, overactive person with a small intention span. He had black medium length spiky hair, dark blue eyes. He's 5'8 (John's height), he wore a dark red t-shirt with the word "FREEDOM" on it, black baggy pants and black and green sneakers. After waiting 13 minutes, the bus finally came.

"Man this bus takes for friggin ever to come" said John after inserting his metro card. "Yea I know" said Beat as they were sitting down. "So where are we meeting everyone else?" "Yea we're gonna meet Dee and Peta at the bench near the gates" "Ok cool" "Oh and I forgot to mention that Dee's cousin transferred to our school this year so we'll meet them there too" "Cool" John put on his ipod and started listing to some hip hop music while looking out the window.

Next thing he knew, they were at the school. "Hey c'mon" said Beat as they got up and walked to the back door of the bus. As they walked out John saw their schools name on top of the front doors: OBLIVION HIGH SCHOOL. They walked to the bench were they waited for the rest of them to come. "HEYYYYY", John turned to his right and saw Dee wearing a light pink thin hoodie with a pair of blue tinted jeans, her brown wavy hair slightly moving in the wind, reaching the back of her. Peta had black, crew cut hair, a white buttoned up shirt with a pair of fitted tan cargo pants.

"Hey guys what's up?" John said. "Hey nothing much, oh yea this is my little cousin Nami" Nami had shoulder length blond, slightly curly hair with a white dress."Hey Nami, I'm Beat and that's John" Beat pointed to John, "Yo" "Hi" she said. Suddenly the bell rang for hoomroom. "Hey let's get going" said Peta. John and Pete went to their hoomroom, room 214 while Dee and Nami went to room 302 and Beat went to room 311. John was making some jokes with Peta when their hoomroom teacher came in.

"Hello I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Arini now continue as you were while I call your names out." "Hey John do you know who that is?" Peta pointed to a girl with black long hair and green eyes wearing a red and white striped tee with a pair of black skinny jeans. "Nah, I think she's new here" "Then why don't you go use your "magic" to go talk to her", Peta laughed. "Hey why don't you?", "because I already have a girlfriend idiot." "Oh yea, I forget, heh, anyway, yea I'll go talk to her". John got up and walked toward the young lady.

"Hey I just couldn't help notice but are you new here?" "Yea, is it that noticeable?" "No, no…. okay maybe a little." They both laughed. "Well welcome to Oblivion high, if you like I can be your tour guide, my name is John." John gave a simile while the girl giggled. "Well thank you John, oh and my name is Anna." "Ah well ANNA maybe I'll see you later" "Yes I will be expecting that tour" She giggled. "Ok bye" "bye." John walked back to where Peta was sitting while the bell rung.

During the lunch period for John at 12:30, he recognized familiar face from the earlier morning. "Hey Beat I'll be right back, make sure no one takes my food, especially you" John chuckled as he walked toward the black haired girl. "Yea sure, I won't touch your food". About 3 seconds later, he took his food, and threw the rest away laughing. John took a seat next to the girl on the bench, "Hello, remember me?" Anna giggled, "Well I might but I might not be sure" the girl laughed, teasing the boy. "Aw c'mon" he laughed. "Oh yes the John fellow, I remember" "Good, or else I would have to reintroduce myself all over again and believe me, that would be brutal on my self confidence." "Well, John, I believe you still owe me a tour of the school? If you don't mind" Anna said finishing the sentence with a smile. "Ah yes, ok then, onward toward the tour!" "…..what?" "Oh um never mind" John said sheepishly. "Ok I'll be right back, wait, if you can" "Okay, I will" "Good" John smiled as he headed back to where his group was sitting.

"Okay well I will be seeing you guys after school". "Where are you going?" asked Peta. "Well if you must know, I am about to give a tour to the lovely lady over there, if you want to you may point to her". Everyone decided to point at her as she looked at them suddenly having a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Ok then bye, oh and we are going to the clock tower after school and Nami is coming too, remember clock tower" Dee ordered. "Yes m'am" saluted John as they laughed and he took off. He walked back to Anna, "Well, shall we?" "Yes let's go" said Anna as they walked toward the inside of the school. "Bet you 20 dollars those two will go out in the next week or two" stated Beat. "You're on, about to lose some money there." "Pfft, as if." Beat said as they continued eating.

**_Hello :D, this is my first story that i have ever publish or quite frankly even wrote so yea... REVIEWS! yes reviews will be appricated so thank you in advance, and with that note, I shall bid you adieu :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Stay Here **

_**Chapter 2: The Tower Of Beginnings**_

Around 2:30 PM, Beat and the rest of the group made their not so much difficult journey toward the sacred clocktower. Everyone loves the tower; it was where they spent most of their free time together. They always stopped by one of the local coffee shops on their way there to order some drinks. As they walked out of the shop, Beat with his green tea, vanilla frappucino for Dee, Peta got cinnamon coffee, and some herbal tea for Nami, they noticed they were not too far off from the tower.

They walked, talked, joked around for some time until they finally were at the climax at their adventure. They walked up the back staircase to the top of the ledge. They quickly sat at the ledge with caution, making sure to not fall.

"Nami, why aren't you sitting down?" questioned Beat. "I-I don't want to um fall" as she looked down at her feet. "Don't worry, it's safe, c'mon" "O-Ok." She sat down between Beat and Dee.

The gang talked for about half an hour, "and that is when he fell on the floor, bleeding and crying! haha what a baby! Hahahahaha!" "Hey Peta, I was there too you know, you didn't make him fall, you got your ass kicked." Nami and Dee laughed wholeheartedly. " Well that's not how I remember it" " Well I'm honestly surprised you remember anything at all, well with you almost having a concusion, oh and apparently I believe you had spoiled your diapers when you ran home to your mommy." Beat smirked, Dee and Nami couldn't stop laughing, their sides felt as if they were growing abs. "…..shut up you ass." They all laughed, all except for a mildly pissed off Peta. As they were conversing, Peta, being the only one who was not laughing, heard footsteps rising up the staircase.

A boy they all knew very well appeared, coming from a certain tour of school with certain girl. "Hey guys" John said. "Oh hey john, finally made it up here, a little late as usual" teased Dee. "Ah, you know me too well." He laughed while sitting down. "Oh hey Nami, I didn't know you were coming." "Yea, well Dee told me to come so uh yea I came." "Cool" John had a smile on his face. "You must have a bad memory, I already told you she was coming" sneered Dee. "So John, what happened to that girl you were talking to? I mean you left and didn't come back till later than usual." "Oh um yea" John had a slight blush on his face. "I showed her around the school and then we went to that coffee shop around here, what was it called? Um, oh yea, Boulevard Corner Café." Peta nearly choked on his coffee. "*Cough * *Cough* Ugh, for real! We went there after school too, on the way here." "Really?" John raised an eyebrow. "Weird, I thought I would've seen you guys, heh, small world." They all laughed.

"Man, look at that." Beat pointed toward the horizon, the sun was setting and the mixtures of colors were a lot more than vaguely noticeable. The colors of purple, blue, red and pink, mixing in the cloud filled sky above. Thus signaling the moment of time during the day where all was at peace. Everyone felt a wave of fulfilling pleasure, filing their very souls. Nami took out here small sketchbook, starting to sketch with a pencil the sunset and buildings below.

"Hey Nami, nice drawing" said Dee, peeking at the girl's portrait next to her. "Thank you." "Hey I didn't know you can draw." "….duh you only met her today Beat." "yea well whatever, can I see?" he asked pleading her. "Sure, here" she handed him the white, front colored book. "Wow, this is really cool, you gotta be an artist one day." "Thank you" she said full of pride.

*buzzzz, buzzzz, buzzzz*"OH! That's my phone" said Peta picking up his phone and dropping his drink on accident which quickly descended in the air, landing on a particular girl waiting below. "Oh crap, that's Angie!" cried Peta, his face in shock, paler than usual. He quickly scurried down the back staircase while everyone else heard an audible shriek, which is quite amazing because of the height difference between the top of the tower and the ground below. "Um, who is Angie?" asked a slightly confused and curious Nami. "That, would be Peta's girlfriend, I hope she'll still be his girlfriend." explained Dee. "Maybe we should go check on them." "yea we should, c'mon" said Beat, rising from the ledge.

As the group arrived at the bottom of the tower, the two they were looking for were gone. "Hmm, they must have left, I wonder what happened" Dee pointed out. "What do you think happened, he dropped his drink on her, I think that makes him in extreme trouble." "Why so pessimistic John, maybe they didn't get in a fight but went back to her house." "Maybe, I dunno." John checked his black and gold watch, "whoa, it's already 6:00; I gotta go home, eating soon." "Yea we better be leaving, come on Nami, we gotta go" Dee stated. "Ok, coming." Nami skipped over to Dee. "I'll come with you John, I'm going that way" said Beat. "Where're you going tonight" asked John. "To do my weekly duty." Beats voice became low; a mask of sorrow quickly came and left his face. "Oh, ok man, bye guys" "Bye John, bye Beat" Dee said. "Goodnight" said Nami. The two groups walked in different directions.

….Later: The dark night had fallen upon Lunar Town. The chill, slightly breezy night had an extremely bright, half moon. The two young girls were walking past stores and street lamps. "Hey, Dee, can I ask you something?" questioned Nami while they were walking back home. "Yea what is it?" "Well, um I-Is Beat going out with anyone?"…

**_YEA! Chapter 2, i feel so proud :D i'm not sure if this chapter is that well, but i hope i've gotten better. Inbox me reviews if you can. I'm hoping to post chapter 3 by friday so i better get to work. Well have a good week, I bid you adiue. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't stay here**

_**Chapter 3: Gemstone Raindrops**_

The next day was depressingly painful. The air was slightly humid, with the light spray of rain covering the town. The color had seemed to be drained from all existence, the dark, grey sky, setting in a wave of sadistic feelings. People running, trying to avoid the rain, small puddles accumulating along the streets, the quietness of the town with the exception of the continuous sound of small raindrops hitting the ground. These were many of the things Beat experienced along his 10 block walk towards the sheltered, city bus stop.

"Hmm, John should of texted me this morning, in fact, I haven't heard from anyone this morning" Beat thought to himself. "What an appropriate atmosphere for today" he said out loud, looking towards the gloomy sky.

Beat sat down for around 10 minutes before the bus came. "Where is he? We always come here at 7:15" he thought, inserting his metro card. While he found a single seat near the window in the empty bus, his phone vibrated, signally that he got a text. "Hey, did u do the chem hw last night? Cuz I need it-Dee." He texted her back, "Yea, I'll give it 2 u at 3 period, cool?" "Yea, thanks :)." After that, Beat took a short nap….

He awoke 20 minutes late, at 7:45. He was only two stops away from school. As he got off the bus, he noticed Dee and Nami sitting on the steps of the school. "Damn, they're early" he thought. "Hey! Beat!" Dee cried. "Hey, how can you yell in the morning" Beat said, walking toward the duo. "Because I'm not a lazy ass like you" she smiled. Beat suddenly remembered his morning greeting to John the day before. "Hey, have any of you heard from John? or Peta for that fact?" "Nope, why?" "I dunno Dee, usually John meets me at the bus stop." "Maybe he's sick or something." "Yea.." said Beat. That was when they saw their friend Peta moving past groups of people. "Hey Peta, what happen-Hey!" Beat called out to Peta as he passed by the trio. "Whoa, something big must of happened yesterday" said Dee. "Maybe him and his girlfriend broke up" said a whispered voiced Nami. Beat had almost forgotten about her. The tree of them decided to leave to each of their classes.

Around fourth period, Beat noticed that John was in class. "He must have came late" he thought. "Beat, what is the answer to question 4?" asked the teacher. "Oh, um" Beat looked to a kid near him who whispered "2i". "2i" said Beat. "So the answer to what war created the 15th amendment, is 2i? Fascinating" the teacher said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Oh you are so dead Lester" Beat thought to himself.

The group met up at lunch at one of the tables in school. "Hey, where were you man? I had to sit at the bus stop by myself this morning, it was brutal!" Beat laughed. "Sorry, I woke up late, then I barfed, then I came to school" John explained. Everyone had either a confused or shocked expression on their faces. "Ewwwwww!" shrieked Dee. "Yea, I think I'm kinda sick-""- u think, barfing usually means you're sick, usually a lot." "Yea, don't worry I'm fine" said John. "Well, I'm gonna go get some food" said Beat. "I'll come with you" said Nami. "Cool."

As they got on the line, Beat noticed John was staring at the table with the girl he showed them yesterday. "What was her name again? An-Anner- OH, Anna!" Beat thought to himself. "Wait, there's Angie, where's Peta?" he thought. He turned toward Nami, noticing her blue eyes looking slightly up toward him. "Do you know where Peta is? I barely saw him today" he told her. "No, sorry, I haven't?" he was trying to create some conversation, to ignore the awkwardness. "So, anyway, where did you come from before here?" "Oh, I'm from Cavern Island, it's small but it has many caves filled with very pretty gemstones." "Oh yea, I heard of that place, those caves must've been cool." "Yea, I made necklaces with some of the gemstones, like this one" she said as she showed him a string around her neck. It had a blue and white, a sodalite pendant gemstone hung from it, in the shape of a raindrop. "Wow, that is beautiful, you draw, you make necklaces, you do everything, it's amazing" he said while smiling. The compliment made her blush a faint shade of pink. "Thank you" she said happily. He faced toward the front of the line again. From afar, he could see Dee and John looking at them, they were giggling? He's never seen John giggle in his life. They both quickly turned around, returning to their conversation.

Nami and John returned back to the table with their long awaited food. After they ate it and everyone talked for a bit, that was about the time Peta sat down near them. "Peta?, where were you?" Dee practically yelled. That's when Peta's head collapsed onto the table. "Peta? Peta?" John said. "mpffphppff!" Peta's muffled voice could be slightly heard. "What?" said Beat. Peta practically whispered, "Angie broke up with me" continuing to let his head rest on the table. "Oh, man, I'm sorr-""That Bitch!" shouted Dee. "She wouldn't tell me why, she just said it's over, it wasn't about the cup of coffee" he explained with a sorrowful tone. "It'll be ok" said Nami. Right then the bell rang. "See you after school, are you still coming to the clocktower man?" said a concerned Beat. "Maybe." "Ok, bye Peta" said Dee. "What a bad day" thought Beat.

_**Hello, well this is Chapter 3, still no reviews, anyway i hope everyone had a good week. :D. I have work to do so i might be busy but not for too long so i'll be working on chapter 3. So yea, HAVE A GOOD WEEK! :D, i bid you adieu**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't stay here**

_**Chapter 4: Unknown Confessions of Secrets **_

"Bored, bored, bored, extremely bored, bored" Dee thought while she was in history class. Both she and Nami had many classes together; unfortunately, history was not one of them. "Peta looked miserable today, I still can't believe Angie broke up with him, together, they seemed like the perfect couple" Dee thought. "Hey it's that girl John was talking to in lunch." While the teacher was writing on the board, Dee tossed a small, folded, piece of paper onto Anna's desk. "Hello :) you're Johns new friend, right?" Anna read. Anna scribbled something on the paper, and then passed it gently to Dee. "Yea, I saw you sitting with him in lunch, I'm Anna, who are you?" Dee quickly wrote on the paper and passed it back."I'm Dee, John and I have been friends since 2nd grade, so us and the rest of our group usually hang together, do you want to come to the clocktower with us today? It's at the old train station." "Ok, where should I meet you?" "In front of the station, duh lol" "lol ok, c u there." A few minutes after that, the bell rung.

At around 2:40, Dee got a text from John saying "Me and Beat are already at the tower, you owe us the coffees and teas, you know what to get :p" She was walking with Nami under their umbrellas. "Ok, we gotta go get the drinks, TO THE COFFEE SHOP!" Dee yelled cheerfully. "Do you guys always get coffee after school?" Nami asked. "Of course, you'll get used to it." Dee said as they walked into the shop, shaking the water off their coats.

As the duo of girls approached the clocktower, they noticed there was a certain girl sitting with Beat and John. "Wow, we are slow" Nami playfully said. She earned a gracious laugh from Dee. "Hey, race ya to the top" Dee said. "Wait-huh" but it was to no use, Dee already sprinted, umbrella in hand up the staircase. "Cheater, I had to hold the drinks so I can't run" the quiet girl mumbled to herself. As she was walking about half way through the staircase, Beat had come down. "I thought you could use some help carrying those since a certain girl abandoned you" Beat exclaimed. "Thank you" "I'm surprised you're not drenched in water." "Oh it's fine, I had my umbrella." "Well, at least you can have help now" Beat smiled. "So how was your second day at our wonderful, magical school" he said with the last few words with a playful tone…

"Wow, look who made it early for tomorrow" Dee said. Beat had a serious expression on his face, which might have been mistaken for a look of constipation rather than a serious look. "Well, there is a very good reason why it took so long, we were making out." "…Really?" Dee questioned while a shade of red came from Nami. "No, it's actually because you left the poor girl carrying four drinks all by herself you heartless person" Beat teased. "Hey, I'm a nice person, I was just uhm, just, letting her be independent….yea." "Sure" Beat said sarcastically. Nami and John couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "You're an ass, you know that?" Dee commented. "Indeed I am" he smirked, knowing he won the argument. Nami noticed the girl sitting down next to the only other person sitting down underneath the wooden layer above them, protecting the entire group from being soaked. "Oh, hello" Nami said, smiling towards the girl she vaguely recognized. "Oh hi, I'm Anna, Dee invited me." "Well nice to meet you Anna, I'm Nami" Nami introduced herself. "Oh yea, we ran into her on the way here, apparently she didn't know all of us were coming, and then we showed her the way up here" Beat explained. "Yea, this place has a beautiful view, even though it's raining" she said, voice winding down in a somewhat disappointed tone. "Don't worry, it's gonna be sunny tomorrow, so it'll look much nicer, especially at twilight" said an encouraging John. Nami and the rest sat down near the ledge as well. "Do you Peta is gonna come" questioned John. "Um, who is Peta?" Asked Anna. "He's our friend, you've seen him before at the lunch table and you, me and him have homeroom together" "Oh, the guy you're always talking to" said Anna as the group drifted into conversations.

It quickly became 6:30, they all decided to head home. John decided to walk Anna while Beat went to where he usually visited before he headed home. Nami and Dee decided to take the local bus home because of the rain. "So you and Beat seemed to have become awfully chummy" Dee teased, reminiscing the conversation from the previous day….

"_Well, um, I-Is Beat going out with anyone?... o-or John either?" said a quickly composed Nami. Dee raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Why?" "Just, to make conversation." "Well, then John isn't but Beat does have a girlfriend." "Really!, I mean really?" Nami said noticing that her voiced had rising in shock. "No, but I just said that to figure out whether you like him or not, which I think is a yes" Dee explained. Nami's face became beat red. "N-No I don't" she stuttered. "Oh my god, you do!" "Shutup!" she said while burring her face in her hands, surely out of embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't tell" Dee smirked, but was truly honest. "….thank you" a muffled voice came from Nami's hands._

-"Yea, I think we are getting closer, I actually have another question." "Yea, what is it?" "Where does Beat go after the clocktower, I heard him say he has to do his obligated duty before" she said quoting Beat. "Oh that, um nowhere in particular" said Dee distrustfully. "Oh, ok then" she said as they walked under their umbrellas while they existed the bus.

A certain boy was walking with a few flowers in one hand, an umbrella sheltering him from the rain in the other. He walked up to a door and knocked, a woman opened the door. "Hello, I was wondering if I can see her tonight" Beat asked. "Sure" the woman said solemnly. Beat walked in as the woman closed the door…..

**_Hello again :), sorry i have taken so long to update this, i been stricken with a lack of imagination latly but it's fixed. So have a wonderfull week and um i really don't know what else to say, POP POP and i bid you adiue. :D_**


End file.
